The present invention relates to potted plant holders, and more specifically to a potted plant stand that displays multiple terra cotta pots in a vertical formation.
Potted plant stands known in the art such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,713 to Warren may be held erect by burying the lower end of the stand in a plant pot. The Warren plant stand uses a planar base member resting face-to-face with the bottom of the plant pot, and two or more vertical fins buried below the top edge of the plant pot to hold the plant stand erect. The Warren patent also shows various methods of displaying plant pots on a plant stand. In particular, FIG. 5b shows plant pots stacked on a single rod in a plant stand contained in a lower pot. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,713 to Warren is hereby incorporated by reference.
From the foregoing it will be apparent that there is a need for an improved method to provide a mechanism to hold a potted plant stand erect by burying the lower end in a plant pot without obstructing the drain hole and without inhibiting plant root growth. Also, there is a need to hold the plant pots on a single rod in a fixed orientation so that the pots can not rotate about the rod. Furthermore, there is a need for a potted plant stand that has improved protection from rusting. Finally, there is a need for a potted plant stand that can be stored without using too much space.